El encanto de Sasuke Uchiha
by Aome Uchiha
Summary: Tal como lo describe el título es sobre la escencia de este ser divinamente guapo y lo que ocasiona si estuviera en un salón de clases junto con otros personajes de la historia


Esto comienza siendo un día casi como cualquier otro en un día de preparatoria

En este grupo se encontraban

Sasuke Uchiha como… Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki como…Naruto

Sakura ¨no se que¨ como…Sakura

Con la actuación especial de…

Hikaru y Kaoru simplemente como…Hikaru y Kaoru o mejor conocidos por la gente como… Hikaru y Kaoru

(y alguno que otro maestro extraño pero… ¡son reales! Y ¡divertidos! )

Narrador- 7:00 de la mañana… todos se observan

Narrador- 7:02… luego me miran de una manera pervertida

Narrador- 7:05… hay cambio parecen estar enojados

Narrador- 7:07… se acercan a mí

Narrador- 7:10… Me golpean y me tiran al suelo eufóricos -decía asustado

Narrador- 7:11… Miroku se me queda viendo extraño que estará pensando este pervertido

Narrador- 7:14… Aaaaaaa!! Me quiere violar!!

Narrador- 7:34… Sniff! me violo decía yéndose triste y dejando a nuestra suerte el fic

En eso entra la primera víctima de nuestro fic (jajajajajaja risa malvada)…

Buenos días jóvenes

A coro- Buenos días!! (menos nuestros personajes por supuesto)

- A ver no escuché bien Buenos días!! (que gordo me cae cuando hacen eso)

Sasuke- ¡Hay que vieja tan sorda! O tan pendeja -decía casi acostado en el banco

A coro Bueno días!!

Ese montoncito del rincón los estoy viendo levántense

Ya que se levantaron con una expresión de flojera (imagínense que están de pie inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo la boca como tarados y diciendo aaaaaa) y Sasuke recargándose en la pared (como es el ultimo de la fila)

Empezaré por ustedes ¡preséntense!

Naruto- ¡Yo soy Naruto!

Hikaru- Yo soy Hikaru

Kaoru- ¡Y yo Kaoru! –decian alegres

- Ah que bien ¡por fin se parenden sus nombres! -Decia aburrida

Y al otro lado del salón se escuchaba una voz algo… (Solo un poco…) estúpida

Patricio- ¡Y yo soy patricio!

Ah que bueno ¿Y tu? Decía preguntándole a Sasuke

Sasuke- Yo… soy… Sasuke Uchiha decía haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás

Y corre un delicado viento acariciando el cabello de Sasuke

(se necesita mas que una simple brisa para despeinar a Sasuke)

En eso…

Naruto ¿Qué haces abriendo la ventana de Sasuke?

Naruto- Solo quería… este… -decía mirando hacia la maestra con cara de: ¨Solo quería cerrar la ventana pinche vieja amargada¨

Sasuke- No te preocupes Naruto yo te ayudo -decía dulcemente ayudándole a cerrar la ventana poniendo sus manos sobre las de Naruto y a su alrededor aparecía una cuadro de flores rodeando la escena

¡Ustedes sepárense y tomen asiento! -Decía enojada la maestra

- Yo soy la profesora Ana-belle y les voy a dar la clase de Comunicación y lenguaje bla, bla, bla… y más bla

Mientras la maestra explicaba cosas de primaria como el sujeto huara huara la cuchara… (Es una manera en mi prepa de decir bla, bla, bla,) Naruto platicaba con Sasuke y Los gemelos

Naruto- Oye sasuke ¿no notaste como que la profe se te quedaba viendo extrañamente… viboreándote?

Sasuke- Si, y creo que puedo sacar provecho de esto

Hikaru- ¿Qué planeas?

Kaoru- Puede que a la maestra le gustes

Sasuke- Lo probaremos… decía susurrando

La ¨Indigente de Ana-belle¨ tenia que ir a una junta (en el 1er día de clases?) y Sasuke acordándose de lo ¨perfecto¨ que era

Sasuke- Sakura -decía susurrando

Sakura- ¿Si?... -decía sonrojándose

Sasuke- No se como decirte esto pero…

Sakura- Dilo… -decía embobada a los ojos de Sasuke (Sakura basura, zorra uyyyyyy!!)

Sasuke- Es que es muy difícil para mí pero…

Sakura- ¿Si?... (estaba en coma)

Sasuke- ¿Podrías darme una hoja de tu libreta?

Sakura- ¿?

Sasuke- Es que no traje y quería saber si me la podrías regalar

Sakura- Claro decía aun en trance

Al igual que las otras chicas que al mismo tiempo también cortaron una hoja de papel y se la dieron. Sasuke se alejo de ahí (que bueno… )

Hikaru- ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

Sasuke- Lucir mis encantos, rayar la prepa, no hacer tarea, pedírsela a basura upsss!! Sakura, meterle el pie a la tutora, aventar un banco al carro del maestro que me caiga mal desde el 2do. Piso, y golpearlos a todos si no dejan de preguntar -decía rápidamente

Hikaru- ¿Podrías adelantarnos algo?

Kaoru- Ándale no te cuesta

Ana- belle- Bien ya regresé!! Continuemos

Sasuke- Solo les digo que es hora del plan B decía aventando una bola enorme de papel con cinta que había juntado de las hojas que le habían dado

Y le pegó en la mera cabeza de la vieja (Ana belle)… la profe volteo, todos se querían reír pero no podían y al pobre de Naruto lo vinieron regañando porque era el que no se aguantó la risa (¡aaaaa! Sniff!!)

Ana belle- ¡Naruto! ¿Fuíste tu? -Decía psicópatamente y gritando

Naruto- ¡No yo no fuí! -Decía dejándose de reír

Ana belle- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto en el primer día de clases?! -Decía aún más psicópata

Naruto- ¡¡Pero yo no fuí!!

Ana belle- Es que los jóvenes de ahora no saben respetar a sus mayores creen que todo se los van a dar en charola de plata, van a venir siendo unos choferes de la ruta 116 sada Vidrio

Son camiones que pasan por la avenida y que se están cayendo de viejos y huelen mal

No si ustedes llegan a ser doctores yo no quiero que participen en el parto, si van a ser arquitectos yo no quiero que me construyan mi casa ¡¡ni la de mis hijos!! -Decía gritando y aventándose casi toda la hora

Kaoru- No sabía que no tenía casa ¿entonces dónde duerme?

Sasuke- En una casa hecha de cartón porque ninguno de sus estudiantes le da gusto por ser una solterona amargada

Tamaki- ¿Enserio?

Ssauke- Nop, pero supongo que sería divertido de ves en cuando soñar

Hikaru- Profe… pero no se enoje

Ana belle- ¡Como no me voy a enojar si no toman una actitud responsable y ya están en la prepa!!

Kaoru- Profe contrólese se está poniendo colorada

La profesora estaba en shock por una ¨bolita de papel¨ y la expresión de su cara iba cambiando a cada minuto ya que se le estaba cayendo el maquillaje de tanto enojo

Después de que Hikaru y Kaoru le venían diciendo lo mismo ella se venía enojando más (y eso que era una de las personas más pacientes de toda la prepa)

El salón permanecía en silencio presenciando todo lo ocurrido y con ganas de reírse de la profesora porque parecía que iba a mutar y se los iba a devorar a todos

Miroku- Sasuke que piensas hacer… -decía susurrando

Ana belle- ¡Miroku! -Decía psicópata apunto de perder el control

Miroku- ¿Si?

Ana belle- ¡Párate al frente del pizarrón!

Miroku- ¿Por qué?

Ana belle- ¡Tu párate al frente!

Sasuke- ¡Plan C!

Ana belle- Es que no puedo creer que los jóvenes sean así y aun así ustedes son el futuro de la humanidad y no se dan cuenta (en fin… hizo un teatro)

Honey- ¡Sáquelo profe, Sáquelo! Decía parándose, abrazando a su conejito y muy dramáticamente copiándose de Concha Duende del programa de Incógnito (ojala no me demanden por esto)

La profesora se fue llorando ese día (jajajajajaja risa malvada) y al día siguiente Sasuke lo remedió para que no castigaran a Naruto

Ana belle- Empecemos

Sasuke- Profesora enverdad lo siento yo fui el que aventó esa bola de papel -decía agachando la cabeza

Ana belle- ¡No Sasuke! No tienes porque echarte la culpa de lo que pasó yo se que no serías capaz de hacerme esto en cambio Naruto… --decía taaaan dramática

Sasuke- Pero no me estoy echando la culpa todo el grupo me vió hacerlo solo le quería pedir disculpas (¡¡que buen actor!!)

Hikaru- Si profe yo lo ví y hasta me dijo cuando lo iba a hacer

Kaoru- Yo también lo ví

Ana belle- No es cierto bueno si enverdad fuiste tu pues dejemos esto en el pasado y olvidémoslo

Sasuke- En cuanto a Naruto….

Ana belle- Te noto triste ¿te pasa lago?

Sasuke- Es que Naruto… ¿que va a pasar con él? – decía dramáticamente

Ana belle- Esta bien no daré la queja para que no lo castiguen porque sé que tú no fuiste Sasuke tú no serías capaz de hacer esto

Sasuke- Gracias por confiar en mí -decía yéndose al banco con una sonrisa

Ana belle- Ah por cierto ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke- ¿Si?

Ana belle- Tienes 10 en el enorme trabajo quita tiempo que apenas voy a encargar decía suspirando

Sasuke solo sonrió y estaba saliendo todo deacuerdo a su plan

Ana belle- ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke- ¿Si? maldita vieja ya me quiero sentar

Ana belle- ¿Te pusiste algo en el cabello?

Sasuke- No ¿Por qué?

Ana belle- Es que cada vez me parece vértelo mas oscuro y además te brilla mucho

Sasuke- Gracias decía poniéndose el cabello hacia atrás y yéndose a sentar (¡¡por fin!!)

El resto del día fue normal…

Las chicas que estaban se habían ido, Hikaru y Kaoru hacían sus funciones pago por evento para que pudieran tomar la pecerita para irse a su mansión

Tamaki no hizo absolutamente nada, Honey se fue a comer pastelitos, Naruto se fue platicando con Sasuke sobre técnicas de combate (porque Sasuke como es el mas listo pues tiene que ayudar a Naruto a pasar) ya en la noche en el salón había una persona que estaba dando la espalda a la cámara y viendo hacia la pared en el rincón…

Miroku- ¿¿Holllaaaaaaaa?? ¿¿Alguien me escucha?? ¿¿Porfa no me dejen aquí?? ¿¿Chicos?? ¿¿Chicos?? ¿En don de voy a dormir? -Decía mientras se veía como los de producción apagaban las luces y cerraban la puerta del salón dejándolo encerrado

Miroku- Buuuuaaaaaa!! ¡los o-dio!...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado enverdad este es mi 1er fic que he hecho como en 2 años por problemas técnicos por favor quiero probar mi desempeño en esto (traducción… déjenme reviews!!)

Sayonara!!


End file.
